


A Life They Want to Live

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: ayyy since i might be getting kicked out of my housei wrote some fluff
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 44





	A Life They Want to Live

They sat side by side on the angel’s plush, beige sofa, watching the television that didn’t fit with the decor of the rest of the bookshop. Aziraphale wasn’t watching it though. Crowley isn’t either, to be totally honest.    
“Would you like another drink, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, looking to the demon’s empty glass.    
“Sure, angel, what you got?” Crowley responded. They stood up together and made their way through to the kitchen. Crowley stood almost impossibly close to the angel, so close that Aziraphale could feel the demon’s forced breaths against the back of his neck.

Aziraphale dropped to a squat to look through the wine cupboard,  _ that he really must place higher.  _   
“I have a bottle of red, two whites, and a Rosé. The white is that one we had in the Ritz, oh you remember, don’t you?” He said, and shifted to standing, holding the bottle awkwardly. He looked up, almost sheepish as he realized how close Crowley is. Far from normal from the usually boisterous angel. It immediately concerned the demon but before he could voice said concerns, Aziraphale was kissing him, stood up on tiptoes, the bottle remaining miraculously unharmed as it fell to the laminate flooring below. 

After a moment, he dropped back to normal height, pulling back. He looked at the ground around his feet. 

"Well, heh, that was unexpected" Crowley commented, using the only thing he knew to make it less awkward, humor. 

"I apologize" Aziraphale mumbled, and it should be noted that at this stage, he'd turned a bright shade of red. 

"I said unexpected, not unwelcome" Crowley responded. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against the angel's, fisting a hand into the back of the angel's coat. The kiss was out of a movie, and out of this world. They moved together, as though dancing to a perfect song that only they know. 

Eventually, they separated. Not because they need air, they don’t need to breathe. They came apart to cherish the other’s embrace for a moment more. Crowley’s hand cupped Aziraphale’s cheek, resting their foreheads together.    
“You liked it?” Aziraphale murmured, completely taken aback by the demon’s openness, showing a side of himself that no one ever sees. Instead of answering the question, Crowley gently pressed his lips down to Aziraphale’s, answering the question without speaking a word. Aziraphale smiled softly.    
“Let’s retire to the sofa” He murmured, pressing his nose against Crowley’s. Crowley lifted the bottle of wine, taking Aziraphale’s hand in the other as they made their way back to the sofa.

The sun would set, the days would pass, and life would carry on as normal following the attempted Armageddon. Some people would swear that the pair seemed to live forever, in the flat above A.Z. Fell & Co., which sat on Soho’s busy streets without aging. Aziraphale and Crowley say something similar.  _ They’re finally living a life they want to live.  _


End file.
